My Forever Valentine
by Karen LaManna
Summary: How will Derek and Penelope spend their Valentine's Day together? Read on to find out whether they are doomed for the lonely-hearts club or will they be brought together forever.


**My Forever Valentine**

Derek Morgan paced around his office like a caged animal. He'd been doing that for almost an hour now. He couldn't help himself, he was nervous beyond words. He wanted everything to go perfect. It was the day before Valentine's Day and he had everything all set up. Derek wanted everything to be perfect. It just had to be, this year was different.

Normally, this day was celebrated with just himself and his Baby Girl as the lonely-hearts club. They would hang together and watch movies and get take out. They'd celebrated it that way every year for the past five years. This year Derek was determined to change that and in a big way. Penelope Garcia wouldn't know what hit her. _Hopefully._

After a few more minutes of pacing he finally decided to pay his goddess a visit. Penelope was busy running background checks for Sam Cooper's team and completing some much overdo diagnostics on her babies. Her mind started to wander and she was excited that tomorrow was Valentine's Day. That's because she knew she would have her Chocolate God all to herself. She knew she'd been in love with Derek for as long as she could remember. She just wished that he felt the same way, but alas, she knew deep down that he would never feel that way about her. She was so not his type, he went for the thin leggy model types.

Knock, Knock.

Penelope was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts. She shook her head and twirled around in her chair. "Enter mere mortal at your own peril."

Derek opened the door and was sporting his famous thousand-watt smile. "Heyyyy woman, since when am I nothing, but a mere mortal. Aren't I your Noir Hero?" Penelope giggled as she rose up and brought him in for a huge hug. "Ohhh, you are my Mocha Caramel surprise."

He chuckled, shook his head and kissed the top of her head. While doing so, he couldn't help, but to breathe in the essence that was the woman who truly owned his heart. His girl always smelled wonderful, today was no different. She smelled of jasmine and hibiscus today. She wasn't aware that she held his heart lock, stock and barrel. She had for many years. And, this is why Derek was completely nervous. He planned on telling her his true feelings tomorrow during their time together. He just hoped that he was good enough for her, that she believed him and that he wasn't ruining the best friendship he ever had in his entire life.

They pulled back from each other and both smiled nervously. They continued to hold each other close around their waists. "So, are we still on for tomorrow, Hot Stuff?"

Derek swallowed hard as his hands became sweaty and his heart rate sped up. "We better be, woman. I've got a whole great day planned for us tomorrow."

Penelope looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "The whole day, that's impossible sug? We have to work tomorr–"

Derek cut her off and smiled. "Hotch didn't talk you yet? It's official, as per Strauss we all get the rest of the week off and don't have to be back until Monday. So, I figured we could hang out the whole day and start with breakfast at Jenny's. I know its your favorite place for breakfast and nothing is too good for my Baby Girl."

Penelope couldn't help, but giggle. She loved it when he spoiled her, he always made her feel special. She just wished that her Chocolate Adonis loved her the way she loved him. "Ohhh yesss, mon cher you are the best. Have I told you lately how much I love you!"

Derek grinned and gently kissed the tip of her nose. "Everyday it's implied, Sweetness. How about I pick you up at 9:00?"

"Sounds great, Handsome. I will anxiously be waiting for my chariot to arrive."

Derek shook his head and chuckled. "Silly girl, you're crazy, you do know that?"

Penelope giggled, "Yeah, I know. But, you love me anyway."

"You know it, Hot Mama! By the way baby, remember to pack your go bag."

Penelope scrunched her face and questionably looked at him. "Huh? Why my go bag? Just what are you up to Hot Stuff?"

Derek nervously laughed. "Yes, your go bag and you will see, Ms. Noseybody. I have a bit of a surprise for you. And, no I won't tell you and I won't give you any hints before you ask. You will just have to wait and see."

Penelope faked pouted and whined. "Ohhh you, that's not fair. You know I don't like surprises. Tell me, pleeeeasssse?"

Derek had a glint in his eye, waggled his eyebrows and chuckled. He knew she would act this way, but he was determined not tell her anything until tomorrow. "Noooooo, you will find out tomorrow. Trust me Goddess, it's gonna be great."

Suddenly, her babies beeped letting her know her searches had turned up something for Cooper's team. She huffed out in frustration, because she knew that once her best friend dug his heels in, he would not budge. She gave up as they said and hugged their goodbyes before Derek headed out of her lair. She finished her work for the day then headed home.

After a restless and nerve wracking night of trying to sleep the morning finally arrived for the both of them. As promised, Derek was at her door at 9am sharp. He was dressed in black jeans and one of Penelope's favorite muscle shirts. He was a nervous wreck and was praying that everything went well today and that he wouldn't blow it.

Derek took a deep breath and ran his sweaty palms down the length of his thigh onto his jeans as he waited for his lady love to answer the door. He heard her heels clicking from the other side of door as she hurried across the room. "I'm coming."

Next, the door flew open and he lost his breath. There she stood in all her glory, beautiful and smiling. They both stood there in complete silence and awe. They were both blown away. Penelope was thrilled to see him in one of her favorite outfits. Her heart sped up and she practically went weak in the knees.

Derek at the same time couldn't take his eyes off her and all her beauty and sexiness. She always looked gorgeous, but today she was breathtakingly stunning. She was dressed in a white and blue flowered dress that came down mid-thigh, with matching blue heels. Her hair was down, but was pushed back on one side with the help of a splendid white and blue flower in her hair.

After finding his voice and gulping some air in, he greeted her. "Good Morning, Princess. You look amazing, as always."

Penelope grinned and tried to steady herself. "I'll show a good morning, Hot Stuff. Thanks, and you look mighty fine, too."

Derek leaned in and kissed her cheek and took in the essence that was her. "Why thank you, Baby Girl. Are ready to go? Your chariot awaits to take you to your breakfast destination and beyond, as promised."

Penelope began to giggle and gave him a quick peck back. "Right on time, I see. I am ready my prince, I just have to grab my bags and coat."

He stepped over the threshold and grabbed her coat and immediately helped her on with it. She stepped over to the table and picked up her bags, which immediately were plucked out of her hands.

"Allow me, mama." She shook her head and replied. "Always, the gentleman, thank you." He looked directly in her eyes and said. "Anything for you, Baby Girl."

At that, he stuck out his arm and she looped her arm through his and they walked out the door both smiling and nervous. Derek closed the door, locked it and escorted his favorite girl downstairs to his SUV. And, off they went to their breakfast.

Their day was going wonderfully and even though Derek was inwardly climbing the walls he still was having one of the best days of his life. They were laughing, talking and just being able to spend the whole day together was the greatest of all things.

Penelope was having a blast, but there was something wrong with her best friend and she knew it. What she didn't know was why? He'd been acting strangely for the last few days. He's been jumpy as a cat, distracted and extra attentive. For the first time since she'd known him, she really couldn't figure him out and what was on his mind. Every time she tried to broach the subject, he steered away from it and would take the conversation in a different direction. She finally decided she would wait until he was ready to talk about it.

In the meantime, the day was continuing on. Right now, they were in the SUV, headed to Rossi's cabin in the woods. They'd enjoyed a lovely and delicious breakfast at her favorite café which he followed up with a surprise, when he took her horseback riding. It had been years since she rode a horse and true to his word, Derek kept his promise that he would take her and finally he did. They both enjoyed the crisp, cool air as they rode through the countryside. Penelope was grateful to have her go bag, because she was able to slip on some slacks and sneakers she had in her bag while they rode.

Derek was still tense, but he continued to try to keep his emotions and thoughts in check. As they pulled up in front of the cabin, he began sweating again and his heart was racing. They both had been here many times before, but never just the two of them. He needed everything perfect from here on out. He'd called Dave and Fran to see if they could help to have everything setup prior to their arrival. They assured him everything would be as he requested. He'd received their text while they were horseback riding, that the cabin was ready for their arrival. They wished him good luck and sent their love.

He hadn't realized that he'd been holding onto Penelope's hand throughout the majority of the drive up there. When he looked down, he smiled at their joined hands and began to rundown his plans for the rest of night. Penelope looked over at him and he seemed distracted again. "Derek…Derek…," she waited for a response. She tried a couple of more times and then finally she shook their hands and said, "Derek…Earth to Hot Stuff."

Finally, he responded. "Huh, what's up?"

Penelope giggled uncontrollably. "Where were you? I've been calling your name."

He shook his head to clear out the cobwebs. "I'm sorry, baby. I guess I got lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?" She looked at him intently and she rose an eyebrow. "I was saying we should head in. Are you sure you're alright, Handsome? You have not been yourself lately? I'm worried about you."

Derek smiled at the love of his life and raised a hand to cup her cheek and tenderly brushed his fingers up and down her cheek. The last thing he wanted was to worry her. He never wanted that, but he knew that she would notice the change in him and his behavior. "Don't you worry about me, woman. I will be fine, I promise. Now, are you ready for some more surprises, baby?"

Penelope shook her head and smiled. She knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer out the man of her dreams. He was just as stubborn as she was. "Alright, you win for now. But, I will find out what is up you, Sugar Shack. More surprises, huh? Baby boy, you have already done plenty. You took me out for breakfast and then we had that awesome horseback ride. I have loved every minute of this day with you."

As he jumped out of the car, he exclaimed. "The day is far from over, beautiful. The best is yet to come!"

He ran around to the passenger side and opened the door for his girl. He reached out his arm and she gently placed her hand into his and he helped her to slide out. "Thank you, kind sir."

Derek wouldn't let go of her hand as they made their way up the stairs to the front door and nervously asked, "Are you ready, Baby Girl? I hope you like what I've done."

Penelope suddenly became very anxious and felt like her heart was going to fly right out of her chest. "Lead the way, Handsome. Lead the way."

He opened the door, they walked in and Penelope gasped while Derek trembled from nerves and smiled. There was soft romantic music playing, the fireplace was lit, the champagne was chilling and there was a huge picnic basket placed on a huge bearskin rug

"Ohhh my god, Hot Stuff! Look at this place, it's beautiful. Wow, what is going on?"

Derek grinned at her while he kicked the door shut with his foot. Penelope giggled at his antics. "Why don't we get comfortable first and I will explain everything, I promise."

Penelope nodded her head as he gently removed her coat and placed it in the closet along with his. He then took her hand and lead her over to the rug. They both kicked off their shoes and he helped her down to floor. When that was accomplished, he headed over to champagne, popped it open and poured them each a glass. His hands were shaking so bad that the champagne sloshed all over the glass.

Penelope could see how nervous Derek was and wondered what was about to happen. She thought to herself, _why is he so nervous?_ She never saw him like this, he was always so confident and sure of himself.

He handed her, her glass and took his seat right next to her. He positioned himself so he could look right into her angelic eyes. He knew it was now or never. He inwardly told himself, _you can do this Morgan, you got this._ He cleared his throat and took a huge breath. "Goddess, I want to give a toast first. Here's to a perfect day so far, with my favorite girl and hopefully a fantastic night yet ahead. Here's to us, Gorgeous!"

Her eyes began to water and her heart began fluttering. "Awww, Sug, you're right it has been a great day so far. I love spending time with my best friend especially alone and on this annual gloomy day. Here's to the lonely-hearts club."

They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip of their sweet champagne.

Penelope gazed around at all the beauty and marveled at the time and effort that he'd spent putting this little soiree together. "Chocolate Drop, you went to so much trouble and I love it, but this is not our usual plan for this day. What's up?"

"Baby Girl, we need to talk." He tried to steel himself by slowing down his breathing with several deep breaths.

Penelope was inwardly flipping out. _What the hell is going on?_ _What could he want to talk about?_ She began shaking and became petrified of what he was about to say. She stuttered out, "T-t-talk about what? You're scaring me here, my love."

Derek took both of her hands into hers and tensely blurted out, "I'm sorry, baby! The last thing I want to do is scare you. This is not a bad thing, this a good thing, a very good thing at that. At least I think so. I need you to do me a favor though, I need to tell you something, but let me finish before you say anything, alright?"

She slowly nodded her head in agreement.

Derek let out a breath and began. "You know I love you, right?" She silently nodded in agreement. "Well, I don't think you know how much I love you? I have been in love with you since I called you by the wrong name all those years ago." Penelope gasped out as the tears began cascading down her face. "And, it was cemented even more after you were shot. I was afraid I was going to lose you. I know our timing has always sucked, but I'm tired of waiting any longer. I want to be with you now and forever. I want you by my side every day of my life. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. You are smart, kind, sexy as all hell and you have the most loving heart of anyone I have ever known. You are my God-given solace and the love of my life. Will you be my forever Valentine, Sweetness? I need you and want by my side, always!"

Penelope was stunned silent and felt completely dumbstruck. _Did her Chocolate God just admit that he was head over heels in love with her?_ Nahhh, it must be her hearing and wishful thinking. Her best friend, the man she'd been in love for years just told her he felt the same way as she did. For the first time in her life, she had no idea what to say. It can't be true, she wasn't his type. He normally went for the skinny model types. She has way too many curves and is techie dweeb. They were complete opposites. She'd dreamed of this day for years and now that it was finally here, she was scared and was trying pushing him away in her own mind.

Meanwhile, Derek was in his own little self-doubting place. Did he push too much and too fast? Did he scare her away? She was mute and staring straight ahead looking like a deer caught in the headlights. As the minutes continued to tick by, he began to regret baring his soul. He didn't want to lose the best thing in his life even if that meant remaining in the friend only status.

Penelope was broken out of her reverie when Derek started to speak. "I'm sorry, ba—" She immediately cut him off when she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, so as to quiet him.

Her tears continued to fall as she readied to speak. "Please don't apologize for telling me the truth, because I have been in love with you for just as long as you have with me. You had me at Gomez, after I turned around. I can't believe you love me, I'm so not your usual type. I am a fat geeky nerd."

Derek jumped in quickly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, woman! Slow your roll. I don't want to hear you ever put yourself down like that, ever again. You are gorgeous and you're not fat. You are curvy in all the right places Goddess. And, don't you forget that!"

Penelope giggled, "I won't I promise. This is why you have been acting so trey weird lately. You had me worried, I thought something was wrong. I could kill you, Handsome. I just need you to know, I was always afraid to say something, too! I was afraid you would laugh and I would lose you altogether. I couldn't live without you in my life, I would die. You are everything to me and always will be. You are the only person I have ever known that has never let me down and I trust you with my life. And, yes, I will be your forever Valentine as long as you are mine."

When Penelope finished pouring her heart out, they both couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They both felt love like they never have before. Derek was the first one to move. He leaned into her and first kissed her forehead, then both cheeks, her nose was next as she giggled. Lastly, they both went to kiss each other's lips. The kiss first started as soft and gentle, then Derek began running his tongue along her lower lip seeking permission to enter her hot and sweet mouth. Her lips tasted like champagne and raspberries from her lipstick. She granted him permission by opening her mouth and the kiss suddenly took on a life of its own. It became extremely passionate and full of love and lust. It continued until they pulled apart gasping for much needed air.

The song in the background ended and a new one began. Derek stood up and held his hand down and asked, "May I have this dance?" She grinned widely and replied. "You may, kind sir."

He helped her up off the floor and quickly pulled her into his strong and loving arms. As they danced, he pulled back and rested his head against her forehead and whispered. "I love you, Penelope Calliope Garcia!"

She gazed lovingly into his eyes and couldn't wait to reply back. "I love you too, Derek Michael Morgan!"

While they danced, they made out like a couple of teenagers on prom night. They couldn't keep their eyes or hands off each other. The next while was spent dancing and enjoying the wonderful picnic that had been packed for them. Derek made sure all of Penelope's favorite foods were packed right down to her chocolate, chocolate chip cheesecake. They talked and continued to explore each other in many different ways.

Things got so hot heavy and passionate that Penelope finally moaned out, "Hot Stuff, make love to me and make me yours!"

Derek's response was, "Your wish is my command, Baby Girl!"

 **THE END**

" **The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched- they must be felt with the heart." – Helen Keller**


End file.
